Restos
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Es aquí donde la línea entre el bien y el mal se termina. Donde sólo quedamos nosotros. Sólo tu y yo. Caricias abrasivas y cada segundo menos en la cuenta regresiva que lleva el reloj. LightXL.


El siguiente es un intento de fic LightXL, un tanto extraño, como todo lo que se me ocurre de ellos. Sí, es yaoi así que quedan advertidos. Espero que les guste.

Claro, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Restos.**

Listo. He llegado. Miro hacia ambos lados de la puerta antes de introducir la llave y girar el pomo. Apenas la abro lo suficiente para introducirme al pequeño departamento que nos sirve de guarida. Dejo mi saco en el perchero y desanudo mi corbata con desesperación. El aire ya huele a ti.

Te busco con la mirada hasta verte, ahí, entre las sombras. Tus ojos brillan como nunca, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Mejor así, sin nadie que sospeche. Sin nadie que lo sepa, más que nosotros. Nuestro secreto. Camino hacia ti, casi corriendo, mientras mi boca pide por la tuya con desesperación.

"_Llegaste_". Es lo que tus ojos parecen decir mientras el mundo se agota entre nosotros. Los demás se convierten en sombras a una velocidad vertiginosa. Probablemente ya no queda ningún nombre por escribir en la libreta y todo se reduce a dos personas nada más. Empezar desde cero.

- Te dije que vendría.- Tu boca sabe a pastel de fresa. Dime, ¿hay algo que sepa mejor?

Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo mientras mis labios limpian los restos rojizos y dulces que rodean los tuyos. Todo termina aquí, donde no hay perdedores ni ganadores. No hay justicia ni sentido del bien o el mal. No, no es necesario, después de todo. Porque al final no existe ni el negro ni el blanco, sólo esa rara mezcla de gris que nos invade. Sólo nosotros, y es más que suficiente.

Tu cabello es suave al tacto, incluso cuando parece lo contrario. Es suave y oloroso, como chocolate. Todo tu eres dulce, lo que termina por enloquecerme. Por querer quitarte ese aroma de tus ropas, de tu piel. Por poder entrar en lo más hondo de tu ser para reemplazar tu adicción por mi rostro. Tatuar mi nombre en cada recoveco de tu cuerpo. Y volverte completamente mío.

- Te extrañé...- Te digo mientras la luz plateada se empeña en bañar tus facciones inusuales. Tu rostro, siempre en calma, refleja una sonrisa nueva, diferente. Impaciencia y lujuria que apremian a aprovechar los restos de la noche. Dime, ¿seguirás aquí en la mañana?

Definitivamente, eres fantástico. Lo descubro cada vez que te tengo aprisionado entre mis brazos. Lo descubro cuando las prendas caen al piso y puedo volver a admirar ese mármol en que se convierte tu piel. Tan fría que me quema al tacto, pero imposible de abandonar. Y te necesito, cada día más. Hoy, más que ayer.

No dices nada, pero tu silencio me reconforta. Tus colmillos se hunden en mi piel, cortándola como cristal. Tus manos desabrochan mi camisa y tus ojos terminan por desnudarme, al tiempo que voy cayendo en ese dulce y perfecto juego de la seducción.

Me seduces, Ryuzaki. Como aquél día en que te conocí. Como cuando te expusiste ante mí. Total y completamente. Aún recuerdo el primer roce eléctrico de tus manos, o tu mirada inquisitiva y penetrante. Cada pensamiento, cada acción, cada duda sembrada en tu mente, causadas por mí. Te enloquezco también, admítelo. El destino, que ya estaba escrito para nosotros. Para terminar destruyéndonos de cualquier manera posible. Dime, ¿aún recuerdas el tacto de mi piel?

Y juegas conmigo, con aquel caos en que me transformo al estar a menos de diez centímetros de ti. Te alejas y me miras sufrir, para volver a acercarte y matarme con tus besos. Te sumerges en las sombras y vuelves a surgir, cada caricia más violenta que la anterior. Cada roce más necesario, más abrasivo. Y cada segundo menos en la cuenta regresiva que lleva el reloj.

Te golpeo contra la pared, sujetando tu mano derecha con la mía. Aprisiono, para evitar que te escapes otra vez. Tus ojos tiemblan, más por deseo que por miedo. Tu aliento embriagando mi respiración, con ese dulce néctar que desprendes en cada suspiro contenido. Cierras los ojos, agotando la distancia entre nosotros; los míos observándote para no perderte nuevamente. Ya no más. Me enloqueces. Cada minuto más.

-Ryuzaki...- Me asfixio con mis palabras. Mi mente no puede pensar. Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando te veo, cuando pareces dormir, cuando estás pensando. Cuando veo ese dedo rozar indulgentemente tus labios.

Eres el único que me quita la capacidad de pensar. Que me convierte en bestia, para poder tenerte atrapado en mis garras. Para destrozarte, acariciando si piedad cada línea de tu ser. Convertirte en polvo, entre estocadas y embestidas. Oírte clamar mi nombre y saberte derrotado, aún cuando sea yo el que sucumbe en plena oscuridad. Dime, ¿estará mal que te odie tanto que termine amándote?

- Te necesito...- Te digo, enterrando mi nariz en tu pecho. Rogando que la noche sea larga y no tengas que marcharte. Para que te quedes, aun cuando no digas nada. Para escuchar tu silencio y poder observar tu respiración acompasada al momento de dormir. Para poder observarte en la mañana, con la libreta olvidada en un rincón. Sin rostros, sin nombres. Sólo tú y yo.

Te necesito. Porque en medio de este juego, sólo tú has sabido tirar la máscara y verme. Quizás porque en el fondo somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Y te comprendo. Comprendo tus besos mudos y tus latidos lejanos y agotados. Comprendo que la noche se acaba y mañana seguiremos pretendiendo que todo es exactamente como ayer.

Tus manos acarician, tu mente completamente inmersa en mi propio cuerpo. Mientras, yo me mezclo entre sábanas con tus restos. La luz se agota y todo parece un resumen de fotografías carentes de color. No sepia, no gris. Sólo la ausencia que invade y carcome todo rastro de luz. Tu sabor se va diluyendo lentamente y el tiempo se termina en un rincón. Te me escapas y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Es aquí donde la línea entre el bien y el mal se esfuma, rompiéndose en mil pedazos que terminan incrustándose en mis pulmones, impidiéndome respirar. Me pregunto si todo hubiera sido más sencillo cuando en vez de mentirte al sentir tus manos limpiando mis pies hubiera podido abrazarte y besarte. Hubiera sido más sencillo si te hubiera abierto un poco de mi ya dañada existencia. Pero dime, ¿la hubieras tomado así?

El aire se agota y mi respiración se hace pesada. La luz amenaza con extinguirse mientras el movimiento de la cortina juega con la silueta de tu cuerpo. Tus labios recorren mi abdomen y puedo sentir tus latidos, arrítmicos, sobre mí. Tus ojos me miran, aún entrecerrados, y la culpa me carcome al saberme culpable de la distancia entre nosotros. Al saber que soy yo el que se limita a tenerte únicamente por las noches, deseando que cada una sea más larga que la anterior.

Te beso, intentando no pensar. Pero la mente es débil y las imágenes cargan mis sentidos. El móvil suena con desesperación en mi mesita pero lo ignoro para dedicarme exclusivamente a ti. A ti y esos gemidos pausados que susurran mi nombre a medias al sentirme en tu interior. Gemidos que no cortan el aire pero que penetran claramente en mis oídos.

Ryuzaki, creo que te amo.

Dime, ¿acaso tu sentiste algo parecido alguna vez? Las pausas llegan y tu silencio me contesta sin afirmar nada. ¿Sabrás acaso las noches de insomnio que pase pensándote? Tus latidos se hacen cada vez más lejanos y más intensos, al momento de sentir esa calidez tuya explotar. Explotas y yo lo hago contigo, tus manos arañando mi espalda; mis labios cerrando los tuyos para no verte sonreír.

Y duele. Duele dentro, al punto de sentir mi corazón detenerse, tomar un último respiro y terminar romperse entre mis dedos. Duele, al no sentir más tus palpitaciones en mi garganta ni el movimiento de tus manos debajo de mi cadera. Duele, al sentir el sabor amargo de mis lágrimas mezclarse con la sangre que escapa de mi cuerpo. Que ahoga, que mata.

Las cortinas se cierran, igual que mis párpados. ¿Serviría ahora decirte que me arrepiento? ¿Qué si por mí fuera regresaría el tiempo atrás para poder rodearte con mi abrazo? ¿Serviría decirte que cada noche sueño contigo, imaginando sentir tus besos en mi cuello? O dime, ¿no me escuchas allá donde estás?

Todo termina aquí. Lentamente la oscuridad se apodera de mí, cada esquina, cada lugar. Todo. Ryuzaki, a donde voy no estarás, porque no hay nada más. Pero quiero creer que la imagen de tu sonrisa me acompañará. Tu silueta se vuelve etérea, hasta desaparecer. Mi propio cuerpo pierde nitidez y las ideas textura, excepto una que mitiga el dolor y esa terrible sed.

Ryuzaki, creo que te amo.

Dime, ¿acaso me amarías también?

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

**Cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido. Sólo dejen un review!**

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
